Spidey & Sci Twi
by cornholio4
Summary: A series of oneshots of the relationship between the MCU Peter Parker and the Twilight Sparkle of the Equestria Girls Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this story up on fimfiction and I thought I put it up there. I also got this story up there called Sci Twi and the Spiders Web if you want to check it out. This was based on the popular Spiders and Magic series.**

In Canterlot and in the Sparkle family residence sixteen year old Twilight Sparkle was getting ready to visit her boyfriend Peter Parker at his home for the first time and she was trying to look her best. It was probably going to be weird, especially since he lived in another dimension. "Oh my gosh, why do I have to go through this..." Twilight muttered in the mirror totally panicking as she got her clothes ready for this visit. "If his family does not approve of me..." Twilight told herself but then Sunset Shimmer came up from behind her and put her hand on Twilight's shoulder.

Sunset volunteered to help Twilight get ready as Applejack and Sweetie Belle would be having a day out with their sisters and Scootaloo, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were dealing with a crisis featuring Fluttershy's brother and Pinkie Pie was volunteering work at Sugarcube Corner. "Don't worry Twilight, I bet it will all go down just fine." Sunset told her with a smile, "I have heard all such stories of students having to meet the parents of their boyfriend and girlfriend, I had to be reintroduced to Flash's parents when we started dating and let me tell you – since you were not a bully before you will have an easier time than I did, that will be a fact." Sunset told her with a mutter which earned a giggle from Twilight.

Soon it was time for Twilight to go to Peter's world with her brother Shining Armor and Cadence, Shining took to the knowledge well of magic (as well as her sister having a boyfriend from a different world... reasonably well). It was with use of Sunset's help as well as the device she had created to study the magic from Canterlot High that she turned it into a way to travel into the world where Peter lived. Appearing in a in a remote place (an area of the city which was not crowded) Twilight fidgeted but Cadence told her that she would be fine.

"Okay so Peter told me the place he lives in is called Queens and he lives in this apartment building..." Twilight muttered showing Cadence and Shining Armor the note she had wrote down and they went to the apartment listed down on it. After finding it they went to the building and travelled up to the stairs until they found the room number listed on the note.

Twilight shuddered as she knocked on the door knowing she was keeping a big secret about her boyfriend from her friends as well as family but it was Peter's secret to tell and she would not spoil it. Then answered the door was a woman and Twilight giggled at the sight of Shining having his jaw opened up at the sight of the woman. "Oh you must be Twilight, Peter told me about his new girlfriend. Come on in!" the woman told them as Cadence elbowed Shining and they went in.

"So hi, are you Peter's sister or something?" Twilight decided to ask and the woman asked shaking her head. "Oh sorry about it, can I ask where is Peter's aunt May as he said that's who he lives with." Twilight asked but then the visitors dropped their jaws in disbelief as the woman pointed to herself.

"Yeah we aunts come in all shapes and sizes, sorry but Peter is not back here yet though. He called and said he would be a bit late due to how long his gaming session with his friend Ned had been going on." May explained inviting them onto the couch. They found themselves and sat onto the couch as something unexpected happened.

"Hey Twilight, are we there yet." came a voice from Twilight's backpack and they shrieked in concern as Spike the dog came out of the backpack. "Oh, we are here yet and she was not to hear me speak..." Spike muttered as the visitors readied themselves for a freak out but then to their surprise they saw that May just shook her head with a sigh as if saying 'of course'.

"Peter already told me there might be something weird with you that I might freak out over, I was ready to think that Twilight was an Inhuman like the news talked about and I thought that would be exciting but no, it's just talking dog." May laughed and then did so again at the looks on their faces, "after all the aliens, robots and super powered beings I don't know if I am literally capable of being surprised anymore." May told them as they all but Twilight processed this, Twilight already heard about this from Peter.

"I should have been warned about this, I have been dragged into a comic book..." whispered Shining; feeling like he was going to faint in surprise but his girlfriend and sister caught him with a laugh. Outside fifteen year old Peter Parker was outside with his best friend Ned Leeds as they were walking to his apartment room.

"I want to see this girlfriend of yours Peter myself, I wonder if she is as pretty as Liz." Ned told him as Peter raised a brow but Ned stopped when he realised something. "Hey Pete, does she know about..." Ned asked as he was imitating the motion of Peter web-slinging about and Peter sighed as he gave a short nod. They both entered and Twilight came up to give Peter a hug.

"Wow so you are Twilight, is that a nickname or something?" Ned asked as Twilight stopped and a quick glance of Peter winking caused her to give a nod with a smile. "Cool, I will leave you to it, catch you later Pete and I hope to see you again as well Twilight." Ned said as he then left the apartment to go home and work with his Lego sets.

Peter then went and sat down with all of them, "So Peter, Twilight has been telling you that you are a bit of a tech whiz." Cadence asked as Peter put his head down a bit embarrassed. "Now don't be so modest, Twilight was telling us all about how you go to a science based high school and that for a hobby, you actually build and fix computers yourself." Cadence said as May gave a smile with pride as Peter did not speak up.

"Yes and Peter gets it from his father my brother in law, Peter even got himself a special grant from Tony Stark himself." May told them with a smile but while Cadence and Shining did not recognise the name, she was using it like everyone in this world would of course know of them so they did their best to look impressed and surprised. "Of course Peter did not tell me beforehand." May told them with a glance to Peter.

"Yeah well I wanted to surprise her, plus Twilight is a prodigy herself. She was up for a spot in an independent study program." Peter told her and May looked intrigued as Twilight gave a smile.

"Yeah I was up for it but I decided I wanted to spend more time with some new friends I had made by transferring to their school instead." Twilight said speaking up and Shining and Cadence looked proud at that plus May looked like she agreed with the decision herself.

"So glad that Peter turned out to be up for that grant, we kind of hit a bit of bad luck after I lost my husband Ben..." May said looking down at the memory and Peter did too. Shining and Cadence looked shocked and sympathetic at hearing that plus Twilight put her hand on Peter's shoulder. "Still we are doing well with what we have and me are marching forwards. Plus Ben would have wanted us to keep going" May said her face looking up.

Peter then thought of something and said "Aunt May, not to be rude to our guests but there is something in New York that I want to show Twilight. You think we can be excused for the minute?" Peter asked and May said that she didn't see why not and the same went for Shining and Cadence. Twilight was perplexed as Peter went to his room to get his backpack and asked Twilight to follow him.

Twilight followed Peter down the stairs and outside of the building and to an alleyway nearby. "Is this one of those clichéd teen things were boys take their girlfriends out back to make out..." Twilight asked having known about that cliché from girls at Crystal Prep and CHS but Peter asked her to look away for a moment. Confused she looked away and when Peter said she could look again she saw that he had changed into his Spider-Man outfit with his clothes put into his backpack and hidden behind a dumpster.

"Peter I have seen you in this outfit before and I know about you having powers and being a superhero so what is it you want to show me?" Twilight asked as Peter had a smirk behind his mask that Twilight could not see. Peter turned around and asked her to put her arms around his neck, confused she did so but then shrieked as he realised what he was going to do but was not able to protest in time as Peter took to the air, with his web-slinging.

Twilight shrieked in terror at first but after seeing the view and how fun it seemed (even when compared to using magic) she then became excited at this. "This is fun but don't think you won't be getting an earful about tricking me into this later Peter." She warned him but Peter just laughed as he kept on going.

After a minute he returned to the alleyway and Twilight looked away so he could get changed back. "Okay apart from you giving me an earful later, maybe sometime I can show you some of my superhero friends." Peter told her and she became excited at the prospect of this and wondered what will happen now.

They then began walking back to the apartment where Twilight was thinking about inviting Peter to come along on a CHS trip to Camp Everfree she and her friends are going to (even asking Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna if she could invite him and they told her as long as they can get proper permission they can make it work).

Magic and super powers, she had a feeling this relationship will not be something that will be like the others...


	2. Chapter 2

**Decided I wanted to continue this. This entire series takes place after the Homecoming movie and I doubled checked the last chapter and I don't think there is anything contradicting them in the last chapter.**

 **Spoilers for the movie, Spidey Homecoming and not the MLP movie.**

Peter Parker was done with his school day at Midtown School of Science and Technology; he thought he would be spending his afternoon being Spider-Man but...

"Peter!" shouted a voice and Peter saw his excited interdimensional girlfriend Twilight Sparkle at the gate waiting for him. He had met her soon after he had gotten his suit back from Tony Stark after the disastrous Homecoming dance. They embraced and shared a kiss to amazement from the other students.

"So Peter Parker has a girlfriend, not that I care of course." Michelle Jones or MJ spoke out loud, a fellow classmate of Peter as well as the captain of the academic decathlon team.

"Hey MJ, this is Twilight Sparkle. She goes to a different school." Peter said introducing her to the other students but their eyes widened at the name.

"So you're dating a hippie, Parker?" questioned an angry looking Flash Thompson who furiously ran to the gates. "I would question you about this but my old man made it clear I would be in big trouble if I am late coming home due to my grounding." Flash told them to Twilight's concern.

"At Homecoming, I had to steal his dad's car to chase after Liz's father." Peter whispered to Twilight's ear making her giggle. She knew that Peter before meeting her had a crush on a girl called Liz who it turned out was the daughter of a guy selling weapons made of alien technology to criminals as well as using a scary flight suit himself. She knew she would be jealous if she met Liz in real life, just in case it reignited Peter's crush on her.

Peter then walked with Liz and Ned as Twilight explained she wanted to surprise him and got the address of his school from Aunt May. "You didn't tell me that your Aunt May knew about you being Spidey." Twilight told him sternly to Peter and Ned's gaze. "How long did she know." Twilight asked.

"Since after Homecoming, she caught me trying on my suit after Mr Stark gave me it back. Sorry we didn't tell you and let you try to fake ignorance of my identity but in my defence... you looked cute doing it." Peter told her and Twilight just humphed and was silent.

Peter then decided to ask "did I tell that on my team at the german airport, we had the king of Wakanda who was in a panther suit?" Twilight nodded still a bit annoyed but she had to admit, if there were superhero monarchs (or superheroes in general in her world) she would be excited.

"Okay I forgive you for making me look like a fool when you could have told me your aunt was in on the secret." Twilight told him sternly and Peter sighed along with Ned.

"Well my friends and I are going to the set of the Daring Do movie; you want to come with us?" Twilight asked and Peter explained to Ned that Daring Do was basically a book series about a female Indiana Jones in her world.

"Going to a filming in an alternate dimension? That would be so cool!" Ned told Twilight and Peter nodded. Twilight looked happy as they discussed what they were going to do now.

"One more thing. Would you believe Aunt May actually swore when she found out I was Spider-Man?" Peter asked Twilight to her amazement.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon enough the day came that Peter and Ned where with Twilight and her friends at the filming of the Daring Do movie. Ned was excited to be on some sort of alternate Earth and they thought the set and everything looked alright, since they were sci fi nerds they couldn't be as fanboy excited as Twilight was.

However when they separated to look around the sets they were not able to enjoy it for long as it turned out the props were stolen. They decided to help look for them. They saw that Rainbow Dash tried to look for a cloaked suspect with her super speed but was not able to catch up with her.

They soon got up caught up again, "Maybe Dash could use her super speed to travel through time, since she is not preventing her mother's death she should be fine." Peter whispered to Ned causing him to laugh and the girls had their eyes widened in confusion but Twilight just smiled.

"They are talking about the Flash, it's a TV show in their world about a superhero with super speed. It's rather good." Twilight explained to her friends who just shrugged.

"Hey if you're supposed to be a superhero yourself, maybe you can help out." Applejack suggested and Peter grinned showing he had brought his Spider-Man suit in his backpack.

"Oh my! You must introduce me to your tailor someday!" gushed Rarity and her friends thought it looked cool as well.

"I will be back in a second." Peter told them finding a changing room and changed into Spider-Man. " _Welcome back Peter, do you need help?_ " asked the AI voice in his suit called Karen as Peter stepped out and climbed up the walls to get a good look.

"Yeah Karen, I got to find a crook who stole some movie props. Just a simple thief so please I don't even want to hear any mention of the Instant Kill methods." Peter told Karen in a clear voice, "Since you know superheroes are not supposed to kill, you don't see Superman killing his opponents." Peter finished.

" _My database shows that Superman killed the Joker in the Injustice: Gods Among Us video game._ " Karen replied causing Peter to just sigh.

"That is a video game about an alternate universe, superheroes are not supposed to kill. I am just going to have Ned hack into the suit and remove the kill mode entirely..." Peter muttered.

" _I will have to report to Mr Stark about you saying that, there is a call coming from Happy Hogan._ " Karen told him and Peter was amazed that this suit was managing to get a call from another world.

" _Peter, Tony asked me to check on you since you removed that tracking chip and he found the suit active in a frequency he can't find._ " Happy told him and Peter stammered how to explain this to Happy.

"Well my girlfriend invited me to this place with her friends and it is kind of far away... I am just helping find a local thief, that's all..." Peter muttered as he jumped down.

" _Whatever, you explain it to Tony later and he also wanted me to tell you that you have an invite to his and Pepper's wedding. Just stay out of trouble... who am I kidding... stay out of too much trouble..._ " Happy told Peter and he looked offended as Happy hung up.

Then came a crew member of a movie pushing him asking if he was one of the villains of the Power Ponies movie causing Peter to look angry that he was mistaken as a bad guy.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter was embarrassed that in the end, he wasn't able to find or catch the thief. It took his smart intelligence girlfriend to come up with a ruse to draw out the real thief. It had turned out to be the director's jealous niece Juniper Montage.

As she was being escorted out Peter still in his Spider-Man outfit then decided to walk up to her. "While I can't think you were a bit petty plus immature, I would want to give some advice to you. Give it time to build up your uncle's trust again and he might be angry at the moment but in the end he will stick by you. Uncles are cool like that." Peter told Juniper but she just huffed as she was making her way out.

"Pretty cheesy and stupid from someone who looks like he is a lame rejected Power Ponies villain." Juniper told Peter harshly as walked from the set. Peter looked down and grunted while sitting down on a bench.

Then coming up to him was the creator of the Power Ponies comic book, an elderly man with glasses who had come to make a cameo in the Power Ponies movie. "I like your costume kid and a bit rough around the edges in your speech but nice sentiment." The guy told him while patting him on the shoulder.

Peter then gave a quick 'thank you' as the guy then muttered and rushed away while looking at the clock, saying something about being late for a meeting on the moon. Then suddenly peter then felt himself tripping and falling in a suddenly appearing portal.

Meanwhile Twilight and her friends were searching for Peter to tell him that Canter Zoom said that he could give them extra roles in the movie if they came over the next day. They were concerned when they saw Peter tripping through a portal.

"Oh great, after today we have to deal with Equestrian magic... Aahhhh..." Sunset screamed as she and Twilight then found themselves being dragged into two separate portals underneath them.

Soon Sunset, Twilight and Peter found themselves in some sort of library. Before Twilight had a chance to squeal out loud they saw a man in robes and a moustache that was floating about with his legs crossed.

Before Sunset could ask if he was some Equestrian wizard who was banished, Peter spoke up "wait a minute, the cloak and moustache is new but you look like Stephen Strange, you were some sort of super talented surgeon who got his hands demolished in a car crash. I remember seeing the news report on TV..."

"Very good Mr Parker. I sought help and it led me to the Masters of the Mystic Arts, the sorcerers on our own Earth who are tasked with keeping the Earth safe from interdimensional threats." The man called Stephen Strange explained to their astonishment.

"Wait so you mean magic exists on our Earth as well? Wow, looks like aliens and gods were not enough..." Peter muttered to his astonishment and Sunset and Twilight shared a glance. Could there be magical threats from Peter's earth that could lead its way to their Earth or even Equestria?

"I have been keeping watch for possible threats in other dimensions and I have noticed your travels from this Earth to the other... Mr Parker." Stephen told them with a smile and Peter groaned when this meant that someone else found out his identity.

"Yes Mr Parker, our Earth's latest champion from the Spider Totem Pole." Stephen commented and then continued before they could ask what he was talking about. "I am concerned about your friendship with the girl whose actions led to the Multiverse being at risk."

Twilight then grew sad and looked like she was about to t cry when Peter took her into a comforting hug. "No I am not talking bout you Ms Sparkle, you were corrupted and pressured by demanding students and teachers which I know all about from my times at private school." Stephen assured them.

Stephen then turned to Sunset with a glare and said "I was talking about the brat who thought that practically godhood should be handed to her despite her impatience and attitude and through her bringing dangerous magic in the other Earth that led to the Sirens being repowered."

Sunset then grew angry and confronted Stephen "listen here you rejected Ogres and Oubliettes character, you kidnap me and presume to judge me? I have..." Sunset shouted only to see that her mouth practically disappeared.

Stephen then smiled as he then had floating tables with different cups of tea and soda appear. "If they start singing 'Be Our Guest', then that's me done here..." Peter muttered as he and Twilight could not help but laugh at Sunset's silent and muffled attempts to demand Stephen to give her, the mouth back.

 **Sorry for the long wait and that I couldn't do the full half of the last chapter as I originally intended.**

 **The aftermath of this chapter will be discussed the next chapter.**

 **Yes Thor: Ragnarok was a big influence on this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the studio the group had gotten worried when they could not find Twilight, Sunset or Peter. They began looking for about thirty minutes and were meeting at the entrance when they saw a portal opening up.

Peter came out still in his Spidey suit hand in hand with Twilight; they were shortly followed by a furious looking Sunset Shimmer who had gotten her mouth back. "IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN, I WILL STRANGLE YOUR NECK WITH THAT STUPID CLOAK OF YOURS!" Sunset thundered into the portal as it just disappeared.

"Okay what happened to you three..." Rainbow Dash asked only for Sunset still looking angry to point a finger at her, silently telling them all not to ask any further.

"Trust us, everything just turned out fine... Relatively speaking..." Peter muttered as Twilight let out a chuckle and Sunset humphed with her arms folded up. The other five shared a weirded out look but decided to drop the matter.

Sunset then noticed a light coming from her backpack and then took out a journal. Peter looked over her shoulder as she then started reading a message and writing back.

"Uh Sunset, I once read a book that featured a girl communicating with a diary that wrote back to her... it led to a Basilisk petrifying a magic school..." Peter muttered as Sunset shook her head and the others shared a laugh.

"Sunset uses it to communicates with the other Twilight, you know the one who is a pony princess?" Applejack explained to Peter and truth be told he still had trouble registering that.

"Twilight wants come and see how we are all doing, she said she can meet us at the statue." Sunset explained to them and they went ready to leave. "But before we go, Peter... I don't think we need to have to explain to anyone why we are walking with a Superhero." Sunset told Peter who remembered he was still in his suit.

He then went to change back into his civilians' clothes before they would leave.

Later they were at the statue in front of Canterlot High, Rarity decided to show Peter their co-submission with Crystal Prep for the dance video contest. "What do you think Peter?" Rarity asked as everyone looked to Peter with smiles that faltered when he looked incredibly unimpressed.

"Really disappointing..." Peter muttered to them opening their mouths. "I mean you call the song Dance Magic and there are no puppet goblins or David Bowie..." Peter explained to weirded out looks as they recognised it must be some sort of reference in Peter's world.

They could not think about that any further as then the portal in front of the statue opened up and then out came Princess Twilight Sparkle along with her Spike. "Oh hello, I don't believe we have met before." Princess Twilight told Peter with a smile noticing the stranger.

"Doppelganger!" Twilight shouted out and everyone gave her a look. "If I didn't do it then you would have Peter." Twilight explained with her arms crossed as Peter gave her a proud smile.

Peter then gave a look at Princess Twilight and muttered "you look almost as pretty as my Twilight..." Peter then took Twilight's glasses and then placed them on Princess Twilight. "You look better now!" Peter said with a smile as Twilight took her glasses back with a strong glare to a smirking Peter while the others bursted into laughs.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Peter Parker and I am your doppelganger's boyfriend." Peter explained and if that did not surprise Twilight then his next statement did. "Plus I am from a whole different world myself, the one I came from I am a superhero!" Peter further explained as Princess Twilight looked like she was going to faint.

"Aaawww, are you jealous Twilight? We could start looking for another world's Peter for your boyfriend. Or we can clone him and have a situation where no one knows who the clone really is and have an adventure stretched long past where it needed to!" Pinkie stated and that she sounded sincere and serious about her idea made it even weirded.

"Pinkie, please never have any idea related to clones ever again!" Princess Twilight told Pinkie slowly and Peter was thinking that he once had a nightmare close to what Pinkie suggested.

It was up there with other nightmares he had:

Like the one where he sold his future marriage to a demon.

Or the one where his mind was taken over by a mad scientist.

Or the one where he imagined his Uncle Ben, Aunt May and his parents as teenagers at a resort.

Or the one where he felt like his life was more like a Broadway play.

He had a lot of strange nightmares...

 **Sorry for the long wait and the still shortish chapter. Since I know you will be asking, no I will not do ANYTHING related to the Snap. I can't wait for Avengers 4 to have it undone and Thanos getting his comeuppance and I refuse to believe Peter and the other one snapped won't be coming back.**

 **I can't wait for the Spider-Man PS4 game set to be released soon. Plus I am interested in checking out the future What If comic which will be showing Flash Thompson being the one who became Spider-Man (though this is the 3** **rd** **time they had done that What If story).**


End file.
